User blog:ShadowGuy90/Shadow Wars Part One: The Begin
Hello,Guys! This is the first chapter of my fanfic! I hope you like it! Shadow Wars Part One: The Begin - A Dart Monkey is showed - Shadow: Yep, another war is ocurring, and i will not participate... Shadow's mother: Shadow, you are too weak to enter the Attack Forces! Shadow: I hate being weak! - Some Red Bloon appear - Shadow: Finally some action! - Shadow's rush and pop the Red Bloons - - Shadow see that he is in Yukan house - Shadow: I see that i'm in Yukan house... Let's enter! - Shadow goes to Yukan House - Yukan: Hello, Shadow! Let's eat pancakes - The two go to the kitchen - - A 2/4 Dart Monkey appear - ???: You are Shadow, right? Shadow: H-how do you know my name? ???: Only follow me... You too, Yukan. - The two go to a Headquarter, then various Rainbow Bloons appear - Shadow: R-Rainbow Bloons! ???: Do not worry, I pop all. - ??? pops all Rainbow Bloons - Shadow: Hey, what's your name? ???: Akiro. Shadow: Y-you are are Leader of Attack Forces Troop 57? Akiro: Yes. - The group reaches 50 Electric Bloons - Akiro: Below me! - All the Eletric Bloons shock the Akiro - Akiro: AHHHH!!! SHADOW, TAKE THIS PAPER! - Akiro gives a paper to Shadow - - Akiro faints - Yukan: AKIRO, NO!!! ???: Time to stop. - ??? pop all the Electric Bloons with it Lighting Bolt - ???: Shadow, give me that paper. Shadow: No, tell me who you are! ???: I am Daisuke, Captain of Troop 40 of Attack Forces Shadow: You are the 40th most powerful monkey! - Shadow faints - Yukan: Shadow? Yukan: SHADOW!!! NO!!!! Daisuke: Not worry, he only fainted. Daisuke: Let's see this paper... - Daisuke pick Shadow paper - Daisuke: "Hello, Shadow! I am Kaori, the leader of the Attack Forces! I need your help! Go to the Wizard Lord!" Yukan: THE MOST POWERFUL MONKEY WAS - Yukan faints - Daisuke: Good, now i need to carry these two... Daisuke: Kaori... I will never forget... - Daisuke reach the Wizard Lord lair - Daisuke: Wizard Lord? Wizard Lord: Shadow is that weak guy? Shadow: Hey! I'm not weak! Wizard Lord: Ok... Wizard Lord: Yes, but you need to be more powerful to complete this mission.. - Wizard Lord makes Shadow and Akiro 2/1 - Shadow & Akiro: Cool! Wizard Lord: Shadow and Akiro, your mission is to go to the Clock Tower! You will need to defeat a B.F.B. Shadow & Akiro: WHAT??? - Shadow and Akiro faints - Daisuke: Why these guys faints too much? - Wizard Lord teleport the three to Clock Tower - Shadow: Hey! That's the Clock Tower! Yukan: There, the legendary Zero X was created! Shadow: Zero X? Daisuke: Zero X was a armor created by Kaori to defeat the Bloons. But was so weak, them it upgraded the Zero X to Zero Z, the ultimate weapon. But the Bloons stel her, and he upgraded her leader, S.U.P.R.E.M.E. Shadow: Ok, so what's our mission? - A B.F.B. appears - Daisuke: This refresh your memory - Shadow throws some darts in the B.F.B. - Shadow: What?! I not damaged he?! Daisuke: This will be difficult with your weak powers... Shadow: Weak powers? WEAK POWERS? - A Shadow Aura is created around Shadow - Shadow: I'M NOT WEAK!!!!!!!!! - Shadow launches a ray to the B.F.B; then the B.F.B. is popped and Shadow faint - Yukan: Shadow never like person who tell him that he is weak... Daisuke: Hey, that B.F.B. dropped a thing! Daisuke: "You passed my challenge! Now, you need to go to Thermal Zone to defeat 100 B.L.I.T.Z.s" Yukan: 100 B.L.I.T.Z.s??? - Yukan faints - Daisuke: This will be much difficult, these guys is so weak. Hey, the Mizuki can teach to he Ninja techniques! - Shadow and Yukan wake - Shadow: Yes! He will be Ninjas! Daisuke: Let's go! - 1000 Pink Bloons appear - All: ... Yukan: RUN!!! - A Robo Monkey appear - Robo Monkey: CODE: DESTROY - The Robo Monkey pop ALL bloons in the track - Robo Monkey: CODE: CATCH SHADOW Shadow: What? - Robo Monkey throw some rays at shadow - Chapter 2: Defeating Robo Monkey Next Week Characters Profile Shadow: A young dart monkey that want to go to the Attack Forces. Yukan: Shadow's best friend, he is a Dart Monkey too. Akiro: Leader of Attack Forces troop 57. Daisuke: Captain of troop 40 of Attack Forces. Kaori: Leader of Attack Forces, nothing is know about it... Category:Blog posts